The invention relates to arrangements for analyzing the movement of a prescribed object, particularly for athletic applications.
In one known arrangement for measuring the trajectory of a barbell or other weight handled by a weight-lifter during training or actual competition, the vertical component of the movement is detected by coupling the object to a torsioned shaft having disposed thereon a disc which carries a toothed rack. Strands extending from a holder in engagement with the moving object are passed through opposite ends of a depending crossarm on a T-shaped pendulum that is affixed to the disc, whereby the movement of the object causes the pendulum to rotate the shaft; as a result, a splined front end of the shaft is effective to position the rack carried by the disc by an amount proportional to the vertical movement of the object.
The main advantage of such known scheme is its lack of flexibility, since by being confined to the measurement of vertical movements of the object, a complete study of the spatial or velocity characteristics of the weight and/or the athelete is inhibited.